Acceptance:Student Sorting/Carolina Thomas
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Strengths: Her detrimination and her fierce desire to protect her sister. Weaknesses: That fact that she's extremely cold and snarky towards people she doesn't know. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Right now it's to continue playing adult until things get better. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Actually being a kid would be nice. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'A Photo of Her Mom and Clayton - Clayton gave it to her for her birthday since she wanted to see her mom.' *'Her Mother's Locket - It's something she found while cleaning and never let go of.' *'A Box of Letters From Clayton - So she can look back at her brother's words of wisdom for comfort.' *'A Pouch of Floo Powder - Something she nicked off her dad once. She's hidden it under a loose floorboard for emergencies.' *'A Cookbook - So she can make delicious food.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Forcing parents to go home and actually spending time with them, limiting neglect. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? She'd love to be in the same house as Clayton but sincerely doubts it. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Carolina is a girl that was forced to grow up way to fast. She has a sense of maturity to her that a seven year old shouldn't have. She has smarts that she shouldn't have. Carolina because of this, is only truly caring towards her family, which includes Crystal, Clayton and his two friends (they are the ones that are protecting her big brother at school so naturally she'd like them). She's pretty cold to people that she doesn't know and will tend to be snarky and sarcastic to them. If they can't deal with that then they aren't worth becoming friends with. She's naturally secretive. She's always trying to take the burden off of her sister, Crystal. You could say that she's protective but she'll constantly disagree. She's a firm believer in making your own choices. However, she will take the blunt of the consequences for her family if given the choice. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Carolina Angelica Thomas was born on March 23, 2024 with her sister, Crystal. Even then, their lives were shaping up to be pretty crappy, if I do say so myself. Your probably wondering how could it possibly be shaping up like that? Well, Elisabeth (the one parent that actually was there and parenting) died in childbirth. The hospital tried to contact their father, Aquila, but he didn't respond after multiple attempts. So, Elisabeth's parents took it upon themselves to take Clayton and his two brand new sisters to live with them. After a whole week and a self-imposed undercover op mission, Aquila practically stormed into the residence the Thomas children were living in and demanded to have his children back. Luckily, Grandma and Grandpa refused with the harsh words of, "You weren't even there for your wife, how in the world would you be there for your children?" That only seemed to make him angrier and more detrimined to get his way. So, he took them to court, which will be the only sensible thing he'll do in Carolina's life. He somehow won (Carolina suspects bribery) and took the six year old Clayton and the newborn Carolina and Crystal home. Now, you'd think that after all that, Aquila would've changed his ways and be the best father he could be. Pft, quick romanticizing it. In fact, this only drove him to work even more. Which kindly left a six year old boy to take care of two newborn children. Good job, dad. Way to be a role model for your children. Carolina only knew her brother to be the father figure. In fact, Aquila was distant figure that she honestly didn't care much about. After all, even at the tender age of five, she thought that he was pretty stupid. Who in their right mind would leave a little boy to raise two kids? That's right, a crazily neglectful person. Carolina struggled to convince her brother to go to Ilvermorny. It was a perfect oppurtonity for him. So, when he proposed a deal (If I teach you how to take care of yourselves, I'll go to school), she jumped at the chance. For the next seven months, Carolina learned how to cook, clean and how to pay bills. She was an adult in a five year old body. She didn't mind one bit. She already felt like one anyways. After sending her brother off, they made their way back home to begin their young-adulthood. It wasn't until she was six years old that it was obvious that she would be joining her brother at Ilvermorny soon. She was cooking dinner since her sister was sick in bed when it caught on fire. She freaked out and it immediately extinguished and the food was perfectly fine. She quickly served her sister and wrote her brother about what happened. He's the only one that knew. She didn't want to tell her sister before she got her magical sign. However, it got increasingly harder to hide due to the fact that she was having magical outbursts a lot. So, after awhile she told her sister that she thought her first magical sign was when she shattered the vase during one of their fights. It was pretty recent anyways. Carolina is now seven years old. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Modelled by Mackenzie Foy 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None. 6) What year is your character in? Seven years old. Will join Ilvermorny in four years OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 6 chars in total none are exotic ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted